


That Silly Holiday?

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death Eaters, Explicit Language, Mystery, The Quidditch Pitch: Darkness Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-04
Updated: 2005-10-04
Packaged: 2018-10-26 07:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10782012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Lucius and Narcissa on Valentine's Day





	That Silly Holiday?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

"What is that?"

A pale brow arched as Narcissa looked up from her correspondence. "What is what, darling?"

"The innocent look does not suit you, love," Lucius muttered as his gray eyes stared at the bright red envelope in his new wife's hands. "That red thing. What is it?"

"It's an envelope. You are familiar with those, are you not?" Her eyes were teasing as she smirked at him, enjoying his curiosity and obvious irritation.

"Coy does not suit you either." He glared momentarily, his eyes drifting over the smug smile on her full lips as his cock began to stir. Bloody hell, it was barely breakfast and he was all ready beginning to fight the impulse to push her against the table and have his wicked way with her. They had been married since Christmas, nearly two months now, and yet he still desired her, feeling complete whenever he was sheathed inside her warm and willing body. He had never expected the lust to last, quite honestly, believing that marriage would automatically destroy any desire or affection they had begun to feel for one another.

His parents had certainly never been loving, caring, or demonstrative in their affection. He had never seen them exchange a kiss in his twenty-four years nor did he recall a single occasion where he stumbled upon them with their cheeks flushed and robes disheveled. They were polite and formal, lacking any real warmth or emotion, and he had assumed that was what marriage would be like. Yet he and Narcissa had been unable to keep their hands off each other since their wedding. He had taken her in practically every room of the Manor as well as various places around the grounds.

One look from her pretty blue eyes, one coy smile on her delectable lips, one single bloody word spoken in her lovely voice, and he was instantly hard and aching. At least it was the same for her, he thought smugly. She had confessed that she grew wet when he arched his brow a certain way, when his lips curved into a sneer as he addressed people he did not like, when he moved his fingers along the smooth column of her neck, when his body pressed against hers in even the most casual way, every time he said her name, his wife confessing a new way he aroused her each time she lay in his arms basking in the afterglow of her orgasm. Even now, she was shifting in her chair, her blue eyes darkening slightly as her tongue ran along the length of her bottom lip, arousal causing her pale cheeks to flush in a most adorable way.

"What does suit me then?" She deliberately moved the bright red envelope to catch his attention and curiosity once again, a mischievous smile crossing her lips as she moved the red paper along her chin and down her throat until it was sliding along the fabric barely concealing her breasts.

"Narcissa," he purred her name as he leaned across the table, impatient with her teasing game and loathing that there was something in which he did not know the answer. "What is that odd shaped parchment?"

"You do not recall what today is, do you?"

"Sunday," he said promptly, not at all sure what that had to do with the envelope she was currently fondling. He watched her finger move along the edge of the unfamiliar stationary, his mind rapidly trying to recall who might use such ridiculous Muggle-like items even as his eyes lingered on the her graceful fingers.

"Just Sunday?" she asked pointedly. "There is nothing else special about the day?"

"If you do not tell me what that is and who sent it, I shall take you upstairs right this instant and not allow you to leave my bed until you are hoarse from begging me."

"Dear Lucius, you should not make such promises if you have no intention of ravishing me here and now," she said primly, seemingly pleased at his low growl. "Think of the date, darling. Is there any special significance?"

"February 14," he frowned, eyes suddenly widening. "That silly holiday. Valentine's Day is it?"

"Silly holiday?" she snapped, the teasing smile fading as she frowned petulantly. "It is a time to celebrate the person you love, whether it be friends, family, or spouse."

"I celebrate my love for you every day, Narcissa," he reminded with an amused smile as she no longer played the seductive vixen and instead became flushed and angry. Cor, she was gorgeous.

"It is not the same. Do you know what this is?" She showed him the envelope. "This is from my dear sister. You see, she did not believe that you would remember the 'foolish trite holiday' either so she sent this Muggle Valentine from Venice to annoy me. You see, Rodolphus remembered the holiday and took her away to devote the entire week to worshipping the woman he loves. Currently, they are shagging their way across the blasted city, torturing Muggles and doing only God knows what to celebrate their union while I am being teased by my uncaring husband who does not even see fit to shag me instead of eating his breakfast!"

"So you wish for me to shag you so you can gloat to your sister?" He taunted, well aware of the subtle rivalry that existed between the sisters Black. Oh, they loved one another, certainly, far more than he would have imagined from anyone in the Black family, displaying loyalty and devotion in a sisterly bond that he admired despite his belief that Bellatrix was rather mad and somewhat frightening in her passions. Narcissa, thankfully, was far more restrained and intelligent than her impulsive older sister, possessing a cool aloofness that only he knew was a mask for the passionate and wild woman that came apart every time they touched. Despite the sisters' obvious attachment, they competed as any siblings seemed to, though their rivalry was more affectionate than worrisome.

"No, I wish for you to shag me because you are mine and I want you. Because you wish for nothing more than to be inside me and feel me beneath you," she glared at him as she stood, tossing the taunting red envelope on the table. "I am going upstairs to read. If you wish to remain hex free, I suggest you make yourself scarce today."

Before she had a chance to walk past, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her against him. Standing, he pushed her against the table, oblivious to the dishes holding their uneaten breakfast as they were moved aside, falling to the floor and making a mess. His lips moved along her cheek as his hands quickly unfastened her robe to reach the nude body beneath. "I can think of many more pleasurable ways to spend the day, Narcissa. After all, we can't allow Lestrange to be considered the better husband, can we? We Malfoys pride ourselves on being the best at everything."

"Lucius, really, here on the table amidst our breakfast?" Her voice was breathless as she moved against him, her leg moving around his hip as he pressed against her, her lips curling into a pleased smile when he unfastened his trousers, not bothering to remove them as he pulled her closer.

"You wicked cunning wench," he whispered as he saw the triumphant smile on her face as he slid inside her, his lips claiming hers in a passionate kiss. Moving his mouth along her jaw, he nibbled on her ear as he thrust into her, listening to her soft moans of pleasure as her fingers scratched his back. "Happy Valentine's Day, love."


End file.
